Not The Same
by Lysiasis
Summary: Rayne Bennett is a Slytherin girl who has a slight OCD about being even near anyone else. After dating Sirius Black on and off for many years, she decides its time she took her future into her own hands. But who will she turn to? The Death Eaters or The Order? And what that of Severus Snape? Marauders Era - Snape/OC Warnings: Sex, Rape, Murder. Prequel to No Goodbyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel to my other fic called No Goodbyes. Part of the Rayne/Severus series.  
** **I hope you enjoy and please do leave some feedback, thanks a bunch!**

* * *

"Rayne Bennett.."

The raven haired girl stepped forward and edged herself on the stool. Her eyes wondered to the crowd in front of her. She sneered at them all, they did look pathetic. Waiting in line to know their fate, their possible friendships and their years of freedom and acceptance. Most of them looked rugged, unruly and just untidy. If her mother ever saw these children, she would laugh at their misfortune.

"You are very bold for an eleven year old that is clear. Your thoughts are full of humour at the misgivings of others. Remember this Miss Bennett, times will change and you will find that this will be your downfall… _Slytherin!_ "

Rayne got off the stool and looked down at the floor. How dare that old hat say such negative things about her. She was amongst mudbloods and impurities, he should of sensed that she was the only one who had a right to be here.

As the feast began, conversations erupted between students on each table. She was so caught up in thought of what the sorting hat said, she didn't feel it when someone pushed her elbow.

"Oi!"

She looked up to see such an ugly smile. It belonged to a girl with the most unruly hair she had ever seen. Her smile was full of faults and her eyes seemed just as crazy as her sense of tidiness.

"Whats your name I asked?" She repeated as she sat back down in her seat. Rayne looked at her in disgust, how dare she lean over all the food and her drink just to disturb her thoughts.

"My name is Rayne, and you…?" She asked almost uninterested.

"My name is Bellatrix Black..And this is my sister Narcissa." She said proudly grasping the blonde girl who sat beside her. Rayne was shocked for a moment, her sister actually seemed well groomed. Her blonde hair was tied back neatly and off her face, and she sat with such grace and posture. It was hard to remember they were only eleven, but whatever their age, they were raised with manners. After all, the purest of blood could only be represented with such quality of carriers.

"I apologise for my sister, I'm sure she didn't mean to be so boisterous..Isn't that right _Bella?_ " Narcissa said with almost a warning tone. Rayne chewed the inside of her cheek, she could get on with Narcissa, and she supposed Bellatrix too. It wouldn't be such a harm making friends now would it?

 **Second Year**

It had been a year and yet all she could think about every day was the words the sorting hat had said to her. She had to admit to herself, she had let up a little bit on her thoughts and bitterness of others. She understood that not everyone was fortunate enough to have a family history like she did. But even though she was friendlier with her approach, she did not condone filthy blood in any form.

"Welcome back to Transfiguration, second years.." McGonagall welcomed as everyone took their seats. "I trust you all had a good summer but now is the time to study."  
Rayne watched as McGonagall gave a warning look to a group Rayne could only describe as complete and utter idiots. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. All the way through her lessons as a first year, they would cause such a ruckus and distraction to the teachers as well as try and pull pranks on students and faculty members.  
She despised everything about James Potter, his stupid hair, his stupid attitude and he was so loud.  
Remus Lupin seemed nice, they were paired together for Charms. He was smart that was for sure, but things changed when he touched her hand to exercise practice of a spell. She almost cursed him all the way to Hogsmeade. She could not and would not let such dirty ways touch her skin. She spent the rest of the day, scrubbing her hands.  
Peter Pettigrew was just unnerving and so disgusting to look at. Always stuffing his face or trailing behind the other three. He had the oddest look about him and the most beady eyes she had ever seen. She shivered at the thought of accidently meeting his glance.  
Sirius Black however, was Narcissa and Bellatrix's cousin. And he seemed remotely tolerable. She liked his smile, it was just a shame about his idiotic friends.

"Now I would like you to pair up please, we will be transforming Hamsters into nice clean plates. To get full marks on this exercise, I don't want to see one speck of fur or dirt on these plates."

"Whaaattt..?"

"That's enough from you James Potter. You are second years and these tasks will only get harder and more practical as your time at Hogwarts continues. Now James Potter, you will be joining Severus Snape…."

McGonagall's list went on and on until Rayne was paired, with Sirius Black. She didn't mind so much, as long as he wasn't a prat. He smiled as he joined her table, and pulled up a seat.  
"Sirius" She greeted with a nod. She frowned when he folded his arms across their book and started prodding the hamster.  
She rolled her eyes and took out her wand.  
"Disfratio…" She murmured as she pointed her wand to the Guinea Pig. The pig just blinked a few times and looked back to Sirius.  
"Well done…"Sirius said sarcastically with a grin "Let me try"  
He took out his wand and cleared his throat loudly, he smiled once more at Rayne before repeating the incantation.  
"Disfratio!"

Rayne smiled back as nothing happened yet again. Sirius frowned, obviously disheartened and tried again. After a few goes, he sat back down and crossed his arms.  
"This is crap Professor. Our Guinea Pig is broken!" He yelled.

 **Third Year**

Winter had came, and when your common room was in the dungeons, you could definitely anticipate being frozen to death.

Rayne was having some trouble with her studies, it seemed that her parents disapproved of her lack of top grades and suggested that she would be very much reprimanded when she returned home.  
She flicked the pages of the book angrily again. What was she even doing this for? She was being set up for an arrange marriage as it stood. Nobody seemed to care about her future or what she wanted. She had tried to obide by the rules of her family, but as her time at Hogwarts progressed, the more she realised that they were crap rules.  
She didn't mind being around mud…Muggle borns. But she would rather die than have any of her family or Slytherin friends know that. Muggle borns were the same as her after all, here to study and progress.  
The more she thought about it, the more her skin started crawling, its like she could see it, all the dirt on her skin. She gritted her teeth and tried to put it out her mind. She turned back to her book and concentrated on the warmth emitting from the fireplace.

"Rayne…Raynee!"

The chirpy sound of Bellatrix singing her name, made her want to sink away and be apart of the chair she was sat in. She felt her hands on her shoulders and wiggled and grimaced.

"I'm not dirty y'know?" Bellatrix spat angrily as she came face to face with her. She glared at her for a moments time before Narcissa sat down and cleared her throat. Raynes gaze moved to Narcissa who was smiling an ever so small smile.

"I have such good news.." Narcissa gleamed "You know how I've been longing for an arranged marriage"

Rayne rolled her eyes, its all Narcissa could talk about. She wanted to be the perfect wife for the perfect pureblood husband. The fact that her family were pushing the idea onto her at the age of fourteen anyway was preposterous.

"Well I've been begging daddy to set me up with the Malfoy boy, Lucius. The more I see him, the more it feels right" Narcissa stated to which Bellatrix smiled eagerly for her.

"Have you even spoken to Lucius before?" Rayne asked looking through her book again.

"Well no.."

"But it feels right? At the age of fourteen, it feels…right?" Rayne asked ever so slowly. She seen Narcissa frown and stand up, tilt her chin up and walk away. Bellatrix snarled and ran after her calling Cissy repeatedly.

Rayne shrugged, it would be no loss to her, she didn't care much for friendship and she was much to young to care about companionship.

 **Fourth Year**

It had taken her six months to accept Sirius Black's request as her boyfriend. He was persistent and she was sick of the rumours amongst Slytherin house that she still hadn't kissed a boy at the age of sixteen.

But he wasn't allowed to touch her, that was the deal breaker. He knew about well, her ways. And she couldn't get past it, its how she was raised.

She finished her history of magic class and headed straight for the courtyard. Narcissa gave her a small nod of recognition and Bellatrix glared as she walked past them. She was still friends with them that was for sure. But being Sirius Black's girlfriend meant she was more involved with the Gryffindors than she intended.

There he was, sat up in a tree with James to his right and Peter and Remus sat at the bottom, studying no doubt. She watched as Sirius seen her and jumped down from the tree. He went to take her hand but remembered and took a step back.

"Hey" He said with a big smile.

"Hey" She said unable to contain one of her own. She didn't want to admit it but it was nice to feel slightly wanted by someone who looked like Sirius. She had had offers before from Slytherin boys, but she was so put off by their appearance and arrogant ways.  
Sure Sirius was arrogant, but he also had charm.

"Rayne" James said briefly before turning his attention back to Sirius. He knew she didn't like him and that was just as well, he didn't like any Slytherins. They couldn't be trusted, he knew that much.  
Rayne sat on the grass with her legs crossed and her hands neatly in her lap. Sirius sat next to her and started up a conversation about Potions or something.

She wasn't really paying attention, she was fiddling with the grass next to her. She nodded along thoughtfully.  
"Lilly!" Her thoughts broke at James yelling. That was rude of him, she thought. Sirius was trying to talk just to get yelled over.  
"Lilly! Over here!"

Rayne looked over to where he was yelling. There in the distance was the muggle born that everyone was so hepped up about. Lily Evans this, Lily Evans that. Star pupil and clearly everyone wanted to get in her knickers. She had no idea why really. There was nothing good looking about her.  
She was stood with a Slytherin boy she recognized. She squinted and tried to place the pale skin, the lanky features and the dark long hair.  
"Severus Snape" She mumbled.

Sirius turned to look and scowled, he stood up and brought out his wand. James jumped down from the tree and both of them ran over to where Lily and Severus were.  
"Here we go" Remus groaned, shoving his book in his bag and standing up. Peter watched Remus and scurried after him.  
Not wanting to be sat there alone, Rayne followed wearily.

She had only spoken to Severus Snape a handful of times over her days at Hogwarts. First year, she tried to make conversation with him in the common room. He grunted at her and rudely stood up and moved places. Second year he insisted she was in his seat during dinner and the next time she seen him Bellatrix was talking to him.

"Is he bothering you Lily?" James cooed after her. Lily gave him a glare and picked up her bag that she had left on the floor.

"Severus, I need to go to class. We will talk later" She said and walked away.

Rayne looked at Severus, she had never really seen him up close before. He was very pale, and very tall. Not as tall as Remus but close. His nose was just there really, right smack bang in the middle of his face. It was big, but very masculine.  
He sneered at James before picking up his own bag and started walking off, he murmured under his breath how it was James' fault.  
"What was that mate? Didn't quite hear you" Sirius joked grabbing Severus and bringing him back to the group before he could walk away.  
Severus fought against Sirius' grip on his robes and Sirius laughed as did James.  
"Is Snivellus gonna cry?" James teased and jabbed Severus in the ribs with the end of his wand.

"Sirius.." Rayne said quietly taking him by the elbow. Sirius raised an eyebrow and passed Severus to James.  
"I swear Potter if you don't let go of me.." Severus snarled and James laughed even harder.

"You'll do what Snivellus? I think I'm going to put you so high in that tree.."  
Rayne pushed herself in between James and his grip on Severus and glared.

"You stop it James. You stop it right now" Rayne warned

Severus pushed Rayne out the way to pick up his bag that he dropped again before storming off quickly.

"God Rayne we were only having fun" James moaned rearranging his cloak.

Rayne could only look sadly at Sirius. She knew he wouldn't defend her actions, he was enjoying himself too. He stood there awkwardly before announcing he had to go back to the common room. As all four of them left, she sat down by the tree again. She knew she was always going to be that weird Slytherin girl who couldn't touch anyone. If Slytherins were meant to stick together, who was she going to look to? She hated every one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

- **Fifth Year**

Here she was, again. In the office that was so bright with red and gold colours. Rayne huffed, favouritism at its finest. She had been in here many times over the last few weeks, seems everything was going downhill.  
Sirius and her broke up last year, then got back together to split again. She couldn't deal with his antics. They were together again up until yesterday, which is the reason she guessed she was here in the first place.

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in followed by McGonagall. Rayne bowed her head as Dumbledore sat down opposite her.

"I presume Miss Bennett you know why we are here today?" Albus asked softly. She chewed her lip and nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Can you please recall the events in which they happened Miss Bennett" McGonagall ordered sternly.

"I had finished Potions class. Slughorn had told me I was failing and he was owling my parents about it.." Rayne sighed and met the eyes of Dumbledore who nodded for her to continue. "I met up with Narcissa who told me that my boyfriend Sirius was getting off with some Gryffindor. I got mad and stormed in there. I grabbed the girl by her hair and said some choice words…"

"And…" McGonagall urged

"I hexed her. It was only a small thing but…If anything I should be in the hospital wing, touching that filthy hair.." Rayne grimaced.

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall already mentioned the consequences of your actions? Slytherin has lost twenty house points and you will stay away from Sirius Black is that clear?"

"Yes sir" Rayne sighed. It was probably for the best anyway.

"I'm not going to make you serve a detention. But after hearing that you are failing Potions, I have assigned you a study partner. "

Raynes eyes widened. Not only did she hate Potions anyway, she hated people. She couldn't just happily study next to some unwashed Hufflepuff who was barking orders at her.

"Every evening at Seven o'clock, straight after dinner, you shall meet Severus Snape in the Potions classroom. You understand?" Dumbledore asked, there was almost a gleam in his eye.

Rayne frowned, well at least it was a Slytherin. But he was awful to try and hold a conversation with. After the incident last year, he seemed to dislike her even more. Not liked she cared anyway.

"Sir aren't the classrooms out of bounds when not in session?" Rayne perked up, thinking of a loophole.

"That's right, but Professor Slughorn has agreed to keep watch as he marks his own papers. Now if that's everything, I think you should head back to your dormitory for a fresh day tomorrow."

Rayne nodded and stood up grabbing her bag.

"We do not hex people Miss Bennett. Small things can lead us onto much bigger paths. Paths we will struggle to wonder from. Be careful of your choices.."

* * *

"Sirius has been looking for you all day" Narcissa stated as Rayne sat down at the table. She rolled her eyes and began picking food to put on her plate. She couldn't deal with thoughts of Sirius right now. She had to mentally prepare herself to spend time with some sarcastic snake.  
She knew Sirius had wandered because she was a Slytherin, and she also knew it was because she had only kissed him a handful of times. It was a nice feeling, kissing someone. But it was ruined when she felt his wannabe facial hair tickling her face, she freaked out and nearly ran for the hills.

"He said he's really sorry Rayne. I think you should of crucio'd the bitch" Bellatrix laughed and Narcissa gave a small smile. So they agreed with each other for once. Rayne didn't want to admit that she enjoyed the power she had at that very moment. Unarmed and helpless that girl was. Sirius tried to stop her but she was too angry to even comprehend his existence.

"Rayne.." Narcissa said quietly and cleared her throat. Rayne looked behind her to see Severus towering over her. He had a scowl planted on his face and looked rather impatient.

"Severus, I was just finishing my dinner. Is it even time for that yet?" She asked turning back to her food. This just seemed to make him more angry.

"I don't have the time or patience to waste on waiting for you to finish stuffing your face."

Rayne threw her fork down angrily and grabbed her back. She glared up at Severus and stormed off. She gritted her teeth harder with every step she took towards the dungeons. If he is going to continue talking to her like that, she may as well hex him too.  
Severus caught up with her easily, his legs were a lot longer than hers and didn't take many strides to get in front of her.

She pushed the classroom door open to see Slughorn taking a nap at his desk. She turned to Severus.  
"Should we do this another time? He is aslee-"

"No. I come in here all the time and the fat twit is always asleep. And considering it doesn't bother him. It does not bother me." Severus mentioned sternly as he emptied out his bag and grabbed a cauldron from one table to take to the other.

"Well I'm not going to just wake him up" Rayne mumbled taking out her wand "Muffilato"

"How considerate"

As they got on with trying to make their chosen potion, Severus said nothing unless it was instructing her. Rayne looked at the bubbling green potion and grimaced. It looked horrifyingly unsanitary.  
"Chop and squeeze…" Severus mentioned looking bored as he read a book of his own.

"Erm no. It says dice and put straight in. You are such a good tutor, not even knowing how to read an exercise book." Rayne diced the ingredients and added them to the potion. All of a sudden an awful stench filled the room. Rayne grimaced and looked at Severus who already had his shirt over his nose.

She didn't want to, she tried her hardest not to. But the more she looked at how prepared Severus was, the more she couldn't stop laughing. She wiped the tears from her eyes as it died down. Her sides hurt that was for sure. She hadn't laughed like that in quite a while. Severus pulled his shirt back down and she was surprise to see a smile sat upon his lips.

"I guess I'll listen to you then…"

* * *

Rayne had spent the last four nights in the company of Severus. And she had to admit, it wasn't as bad as she thought. There were squabbles and sarcasm. But they always made each other laugh nonetheless.  
She had found herself thinking about him a bit more often. In that close proximity she did have a lot of opportunity to look. She put it down to hormones.  
His skin was so pale and smooth looking, she wanted to just see if it was as smooth as she thought. It didn't freak her out the thought of it so much, he looked very clean. Just his hair.. she guessed it was from being around the fumes of different potions all day every day.  
He definitely wasn't scrawny. He had some muscle, she knew it was only from this past year because the last time she seen him he was so thin.

"I am so tired of Transfiguration" Narcissa spoke pulling her away from her thoughts. They had just finished McGonagalls class and were walking through the courtyard. Narcissa made a small squeaking noise as she noticed the blonde boy from far away.  
"Come on Rayne, lets go talk to Lucius" Narcissa smiled, pulling her sleeve trying to drag her along.  
He was apart of a small group of Slytherin boys, they were always being nasty to other students. Rayne hated him and his ways. He wasn't even good looking.

"Ladies.." Lucius smiled as they came over. He took Narcissa's hand and pulled her closer, leaning into her ear. Rayne looked at the other boys, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle. Each one as unattractive as the other. They were all smirking, like hyenas with fresh meat.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rayne asked trying to make conversation. They all looked at each other and Lucius gave them a nod.

"Well Rayne, we are trying to get ourselves inducted into a very special club.." Avery sniggered

"Oh god this isn't that stupid Slug club thing?" Narcissa asked. Lucius shook his head and pulled the group in closer.

"It's for purebloods only. We would be ridding the wizarding world of well..Impurities. My father's mentioned that they want recruits. And at the end of our last year, we will be put to the test."

Rayne chewed her lip, she didn't like the sound of this group at all. It sounded like it was everything Slytherin stood for.

"Marvin Bennett is heavily involved. I'm sure you'll be getting a letter soon Rayne" Lucius mentioned.

Narcissa left with the group of Slytherins as Rayne excused herself. She felt sick to her stomach, why would her father be involved in murdering innocent people? Why would he want to drag the whole family into the matter? She sighed and started walking along trying to get some fresh air before the next class started.  
She walked around the corner of a more secluded part of the gardens to see Severus and Lily arguing. She quickly turned back around, unnoticed and hid behind the corner.

"You're so different now Severus. You scare me.."  
"Lily, I'm still the same person. I changed so you would think of me differently.."

Rayne frowned. Lily should be grateful that he would do such a thing for her.

"I am thinking of you differently Severus. I..I read the letter that came for you today. The one you put in your robes. It scared me Sev…"

Rayne's ears perked up. This must have been the letter Lucius received too. Of course it would scare Lily, she was a muggle born. A filthy…No. She would not be like that anymore. Whether or not she was arguing and didn't appreciate the man in front of her. The only guy that Rayne herself was interested in. Ungrateful cow…

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to be friends or..Well whatever we were anymore. This whole thing has made me realised that I uhm..I didn't feel anything when we…"

Rayne's eyes widened. Him and Lily… She felt herself shrink against the wall. So she was the only virgin left in Hogwarts it seemed. It was stupid for her to think Severus looked at her in any other way but that girl who can't brew the simplest potion. The girl he is forced to spend time with.

"I don't know what came over me either Lily…" He spat "Lowering myself to have sex with a dirty mudblood…"

It took him mere seconds to recongnise what he said. Lily grabbed her stuff and ran, completely not even seeing Rayne. He called after Lily but she was gone.


End file.
